At present, many methods for increasing a noise immunity of information being transmitted using various error-detecting and/or error-correcting codes are known.
The closest analog is a method of noise-immune information transmission including steps of: at the transmitting side: converting a sequence of k-bit informational digital samples (k is an integer, k>1) to an analog signal using a first sampling function; supplementing the obtained analog signal with a redundant information signal; transmitting the supplemented analog signal over a communication line; at the receiving side: receiving the transmitted analog signal from the communication line; recovering from the received analog signal said sequence of informational digital samples; correcting the recovered informational digital samples using the redundant information (B. . , B. M. .     . [V. L. Banket, V. M. Dorofeyev. Digital methods in satellite communications.]—:    [Moscow, Radio and Communications], 1988, pp. 131–142 —in Russian).
The disadvantage of this method is in a small channel capacity due to the fact that the redundant information forms up to a half of the information being transmitted.